Fourth wall/Season 3
These are fourth wall breaks from season 3. List *Baljeet talks with Buford about the opening titles, especially giving a monkey a shower. Later on, he questions how everyone is running in slow motion. ("Canderemy") *Baljeet argues with the male singer from Moon Farm. ("Moon Farm") *There were numerous references of Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! being a clip show in the episode, mainly by Phineas and Doofenshmirtz. *Ferb states that Perry is having a "ripple dissolve" and he must be having a flashback. Phineas then comments on how he can't see the flashback. ("Doof Dynasty") *After Doofenshmirtz exclaims to Perry that it's real life, they stare directly at the camera nervously supposedly realizing that his statement is false. ("A Real Boy") *Stacy looks at the audience and says "I am such an enabler". ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?") *The Fourth wall is broken 8 times by 7 people; by Perry, who looks at the screen when Doofenshmirtz turns off the sound to the "early warning explosion button", by Lawrence, who looks directly at the screen when he says "woohoo!", by Ferb, who looks at the screen during "Little Bit of Home on the Road", after he sees the cat in the pot, by Phineas and Ferb, who, in a quick moment, look at the screen after showing out the real and fake butter and but-r, by Ferb again, who looks at the screen a second time during "Home on the Road" after he pulls the salt shaker out of the "fancy spice" can, by the guy who asked for pie, who looks at the screen when he says "I still never got my pie", by Candace and Linda simultaneously, who look at the screen after Lawrence abandons the wheel, and by Doofenshmirtz, who is talking to the audience at the end, and looks directly at the screen when he says "flaming cactus". ("Road Trip") *Phineas says, "We'll be right back" before a commercial break, and fixes the time of day his flashback is being shown. He also comments on the time of day in the flashback. ("My Fair Goalie") *When the pictures of Perry in a hat start showing, the Totally Tools Executive asks to rewind when he sees the picture with Perry in a fedora pass. ("Perry The Actorpus") *Doofenshmirtz, after saying that's he's an evil genius, looks at the camera and tells us "For realsies this time!" The same line was used in a Disney Channel on-air promo for "Where's Perry?" In the same episode, Buford says, "And...scene" to end the story. ("The Remains of the Platypus") *After Phineas says many long words to Lawrence as he leaves for work, Ferb looks at the camera while saying, "Our dad sells antiques". ("Ferb Latin") *When Candace asks what the Perry-Tronic does, Phineas says the theme song would explain everything. ("Mom's in the House") *When everybody around Candace transforms in to babies at the end of the episode, Candace replies, "This had better wear off before the next episode". ("Agent Doof") *Also in this episode, Doofenshmirtz goes to sleep, and just as he nods off, says that a "ripple dissolve is imminent." ("Sleepwalk Surprise") *After the break, as Meap and Doofenshmirtz were falling to their doom, Meap says that they were falling for a long time, and Doof said, "Oh sure, a joke about the commercial break. That's how I want to spend my last few seconds!" Also, in the same episode, one of the scenes that was supposed to be included was Suzy Johnson fighting Meap in the Bango-Ru convention. This scene also appeared in the fake trailer for "Meap Me in St. Louis" during the credits, and Doofenshmirtz said "Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one?" ("Meapless in Seattle") *While Baljeet was talking, Isabella looks at the camera and refers to him as hardcore. ("Cranius Maximus") *Candace says "Heavenly light, angelic chorus!" ("Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets") *Phineas and Ferb make nanobots saying "Hello" and Buford mentions similarity to the opening titles. ("Norm Unleashed") *The Fourth wall is broken four times. During Brand New Best Friend, both Doofenshmirtzes break the Fourth wall by mentioning that Meap was played by Lorenzo Lamas. They also look at the screen while saying this. Phineas breaks the Fourth wall by having his eyes staring directly at the screen during Summer (Where Do We Begin?). He also breaks the Fourth wall by "cutting corners" when the movie arrives where it started ("Blah blah blah, two-car garage, etc."). Ferb also exclaims "Whoa, deja-vu-ish." in that same scene. Finally, on the DVD version of the movie, in the song Mysterious Force, at the start, Candace is seen staring directly at the audience ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists